Como tudo começou
by Meriham
Summary: Esta história é de uma ficwriter de uma comu no orkut k eu admiro mto e conta como começou o amor entre o Gaara e a Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura já tinha aceitado o fato de que Sasuke não a amava, e por mais que ela tivesse sofrido com isso não se deixou abater.  
Sakura andava treinando muito, se esforçara cada vez mais em seus treinos e não queria ficar por baixo, nem mostrar sua tristeza para os outros da equipe.

Em uma manha de Sábado Sakura foi treinar sozinha, os seus jutsus e Taijutsus em uma pequena floresta vizinham a aldeia (Floresta em que se passa a maior parte do episodio 1 de Naruto).

Sakura treinava incansavelmente, quando ouviu um barulho atrás das folhagens de um arbusto.

O que ela não sabia e que era Gaara que a observava treinar e ficava admirado coma sua capacidade!

Sakura: Quem esta ai? Responda!

*(Ninguém respondeu)

Sakura: A alguém ai? Apareça de onde estiver!

Porem Gaara não apareceu. Sakura olhou atrás dos arbustos, mas não achou ninguém (Gaara e muito ágil!).

Sakura sentou no chão já cansada do seu treino, e ficou a respirar fundo para retomar as energias.

Foi quando do nada Gaara apareceu!

Gaara: Olá Sakura!

Sakura deu um salto morrendo de susto e respondeu a Gaara...

Sakura: Uaiiii... Gaara que susto... O que você esta fazendo aqui?

Gaara: Estou te observando! Vi que você e uma óptima ninja!

Sakura: Uma obrigada Gaara (Olhar de Agradecimento).

Sakura: Você esta ai há muito tempo?

Gaara: Sim desde que o seu treino começou!

(Sakura faz um momento de silencio)

Gaara: Sakura porque essa tristeza em seus olhos?

Sakura: Não quero comentar!

Gaara: Um! Sei e o Sasuke né?

Sakura: Esta tão obvio?

Gaara: Desculpa, mas esta!

Sakura olhou Gaara e contou-lhe o que tinha ocorrido. Mas falou para Gaara que a tristeza que sentia não era porque ela amava o Sasuke, mas sim pelo fato de nunca tê-lo tido! Ela comentou que achava que o amor que ela pensava sentir pelo Sasuke não existia era apenas pela rivalidade com a Ino.

Gaara: Um sei como você se sente!

Sakura: É? Sabe?

Gaara: É, sei... Também amo alguém que não me ama... E acho que essa pessoa especial nem sabe do que eu sinto por ela!

Sakura ficou toda curiosa para saber quem era, ficou sacudindo Gaara e pedindo para ele contar...

Sakura: Conta Gaara... Vai me conta! Por favor!

Gaara: Acho melhor você não saber!

Sakura ficou tentando os nomes para ver se acertava:

Sakura: E a Ino? A Tenten? A Hinata? Alguma menina da sua Aldeia?

Gaara: Não, Não, Não, e Não!

Sakura: Um então desisto!

Gaara: É melhor mesmo (Cara seria)

Gaara ficou triste pela Sakura não ter se tocado que a garota era ela mesma...

Sakura: Que cara é essa Gaara?

Gaara: Acho que a garota que amo nunca vai olhar para mim, nunca vai me amar, acho que vou desistir.

Sakura: Gaara mas me fala quem... (Gaara a interrompe)

Gaara: Adeus Sakura!

Gaara levantou-se do chão, porem agachou-se na frente de Sakura e beijou-lhe a testa:

Gaara: Sua testa e muito bonita!

Logo após dizer isso, saiu e foi embora. E Sakura ficou pensando...

Sakura: (pensando*) Será que... Não hum... Não pode ser... Mas será... Um... O Gaara elogiou a minha testa... Yess... Vou desencalhar! Que fofo... (Sakura por dentro)


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura ficou deitada na sua cama o tempo todo pensando no que Gaara tinha lhe dito, mal conseguiu dormir, com mil coisas em sua cabeça!

Gaara em sua casa ficava olhando as estrelas e pensando em o quanto Sakura lhe chamava a atenção!

Temari: Gaara... Gaara... Gaara... GAARAAAAAAAAA... Acorda!

Gaara: Um o que?

Temari: Acorda Gaara! Em que você estava pensando!

Gaara: Um e que... Esquece!

Temari: Fala!

Gaara: Um dia você saberá! (Sai sério)

Temari: Kankuro.... Kankuro...

Kankuro: Oi

Temari: O que o nosso maninho tem?

Kankuro: Sei lá! Só sei que seja lá o que for ele anda meio estranho!

Temari: Meio? Meio... Ele ta todo estranho!

No dia seguinte Sakura foi ate academia ninja pegar sua próxima missão, e por incrível que pareça ela foi indicada para ir junto com Gaara e Ino. Tudo bem na equipe de Gaara, mas na de Ino...!

Tsunade: A equipe para a missão B é: Sakura Gaara Ino.

Sakura: Tsunade... Porque eu tenho que ir para a missão com a Ino?

Ino: Quem pergunta isso sou eu! Ela e muito insuportável.

Tsunade: Gaara alguma reclamação também?

Gaara: Não! (Braços cruzados, sério)

Tsunade: Vocês vão para a mesma missão com o mesmo propósito. Não e um favor, e uma ordem, obedeçam! A missão de vocês é a seguinte... Levar esse documento a aldeia da Névoa, sem abrir, sem olhar, sem deixar qualquer inimigo roubar o documento de vocês.

Todos: Entendido!

Tsunade: Agora vão!

Então Gaara, Sakura e Ino saíram em missão.

Porem, não em total concordância de companheirismo, Ino não queria falar com Sakura, porem Gaara não opinava em nada, e sofria calado por Sakura não perceber que ele a amava!

Os inimigos apareceram aos montes para pegar o tal documento. As garotas quase não precisavam mover um dedo pois Gaara cuidava de tudo. Ele era muito poderoso. Em uma das noites no caminho ate a aldeia da Névoa, eles pararam acenderam uma fogueira e acamparam.

Ino: Boa noite para vocês vou dormir! Boa noite Gaara, Boa noite Testa de marquise. (rss)

Sakura: UUUUR! Que raiva!...Sua Ino porca!

Ino estava tão cansada que nem ligou para o insulto de Sakura deitou-se e dormiu como pedra!

Gaara sentado perto do riacho aonde eles acamparam olhava para o nada e ficava pensando...

Gaara, pensando: Sakura nunca vai se tocar dos meus sentimentos...

Sakura: Oi Gaara...

Gaara: Aaa... Oi!

Sakura: estava tão pensativo... Em que estava pensando será que posso saber?

Gaara: eu acho que você não gostaria de saber!

Sakura: Será? (rss)


	3. A mancada de Sakura

Gaara: Sabe Sakura... E que eu a. (interrompido).

Nesse momento um ninja invadiu o acampamento deles...

Gaara: Aff! Bela hora eim?!

Sakura: Vamos Gaara...

Gaara: Acorda a Ino Sakura... Vai... Vai... Agora!

Sakura: Ta!

Sakura: no...Ino acorda! Nosso acampamento esta sendo invadido! (Sacudindo Ino)

Ino: Am que...Am? (Atordoada)

Sakura: Levaaata!

Ino: Aie...To indo!

Desta vez Gaara não lutou sozinha, Ino e Sakura o ajudaram, pois desta vez eram vários e não apenas um...

Sakura, Ino e Gaara lutaram muito....Muito e muito...

Porem... Sakura começou a ficar chateada pois Gaara protegia Ino e ela da maioria dos golpes dos ninjas. Foi quando ela se irritou e gritou...

Sakura: Para de me proteger. Gaara... Para... Eu não sou tão fraca ok! Cuida de você que de mim cuido eu!

Gaara olhou Sakura com um olhar vazio, seco, triste e melancólico. E foi nesse meio momento que um dos ninjas atacou Gaara e o ferio, por mais que ele tivesse um escudo de areia em seu corpo ele, no momento em que Sakura jogou aquelas palavras duras contra ele, ele abaixou a guarda e ficou vulnerável aos ataques.

Gaara foi atacado no ombro. Naquele momento se sentia rejeitado, desprezado e só e foi ai que a sua raiva aumentou, aumentou e aumentou... E o Gaara deu lugar a um Gaara frio, mau e seco!

Gaara atacou os intrusos sem do. E quase os matou se Ino nau tivesse implorado para ele parar!

Ino: Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaa! Pare! Por favor... Esse não e você... Gaara! Acorde... Não se deixe dominar... Esse não e você... Esse não e você!

Os intrusos foram embora e Gaara se acalmou.

Ino: Gaara... Você esta bem?

Gaara: Eu vou ficar bem... (Olhar seco para Sakura)


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaara eu te amo**

Ino vai ate Sakura e fala com ela...(#ou melhor grita)  
Ino, puxando Sakura para longe de Gaara: Olha só o que você fez, viu... Testa de marquise! O Gaara só estava nos protegendo.  
Sakura: Mas eu não preciso da protecção de ninguém! Sei me virar muito bem sozinha!  
Ino: Você deixou o Gaara triste e chateado.

Sakura: E daí?  
Ino: E daí... E daí? Você e muito idiota mesmo né? Não percebeu não garota?  
Sakura: perceber o que?  
Ino: Aff! Esquece...quer saber descobre você sozinha!  
Sakura: Mas Ino...(*Ino interrompe)  
Ino: Olha eu vou dormir, trata de pedir logo desculpas ao Gaara ok? Pois ele esta magoado. Boa noite!  
Ino se dirige ate Gaara...  
Ino: Gaara você esta bem...?  
Gaara: To... eu vou ficar legal...(*cara melancólica-muito serio)  
Ino: que bom! (*Bju no rosto de Gaara) Boa noite.

Sakura vê a cena e sem saber porque ela fica com ciúmes do beijo que Ino da no rosto de Gaara, mas nem da bola para esse vago sentimento como diz ela!  
Gaara fica sentado no chão olhando para o nada (N.A: mais uma vez).  
Gaara realmente ficou magoado, pois Sakura foi muito grossa com ele, o pior de tudo e que pelo fato de que ele ama ela a dor foi bem maior.

Sakura: Ggggaara...Sera que podemos conver…(Gaara interrompe)  
Gaara: Não!  
Sakura: Gaara fala comigo...  
Gaara:(*Silencio)  
Sakura: Gaara...  
Gaara:(*Silencio)  
Sakura: Ta Gaara sei que você esta chateado e magoado comigo, por isso eu queria te pedir perdão. Gaara...Gaara...?  
Gaara: (*Silencio)  
Sakura: Há! E afinal aquilo que você ia me contar ...  
Gaara: Não tem a menor importância, esqueça e melhor(*Levanta e vai para sua barraca)

**Obs: Caros Leitores de Fic, neste fic Gaara já conseguiu dominar o demônio da areia que estava aprisionado nele por isso ele agora pode dormir normalmente. Obrigada!  
**

Ao chegar a sua barraca Gaara pensa, chora, fica triste e dorme.  
Porem Sakura não estava entendendo.... Porque Gaara tinha ficado tão chateado... O que era que Ino queria dizer quando perguntou se ela não tinha percebido, o que era a tal coisa que Gaara ia lhe contar e que agora não tinha a menor Importância.  
A barraca de Gaara era entre a de Ino e a de Sakura, para chegara barraca dela ela passava pela de Gaara.  
Sakura passou olhando para dentro da barraca de Gaara, nesse mesmo momento sentiu um grande aperto em seu coração, uma tremedeira em suas pernas, na sua cabeça vinha apenas a imagem dela beijando Gaara... Naquele momento a ficha de Sakura caiu! Ela lembrou do dia do seu treino.... A garota era ela! Ela tentou todos os nomes, menos o dela, nossa e como o Gaara ficou decepcionado naquele dia! Ela agora entendia...  
Seu coração batia descompassado, Sakura estava tensa parada, estacionada na frente da barraca de Gaara, ela não sabia o que fazer... Seu coração estava a puxando para a barraca dele!  
Sakura ouviu o seu coração e entrou na barraca de Gaara que dormia feito um anjinho, Sakura não quis o acordar apenas deitou do lado dele e dormiu, Sakura ficou feliz apenas pelo fato de tê-lo em seus braços.

A noite custava a passar. O frio era duro aquela noite, porem Sakura nau ligava, ela estava ali com Gaara e isso era o que importava! (N.A: Essa historia se passa depois que Naruto ajuda Gaara, e ele aprende a dominar o demónio, por isso agora ele pode dormir sem o mundo acabar.)  
Gaara acordou no meio da noite e sentiu seu braço dormente, ao virar de lado percebeu que alguém estava ali, do seu lado, encolhida de frio, porem com um sorriso no canto do rosto, Sakura estava ali... Linda, bela, feliz.

Gaara pensando: Sakura, mas o que é que ela está fazendo aqui?

O braço de Gaara estava dormente não por Sakura ter deitado em cima dele, ou por ter apoiado sua cabeça, não ele estava dormente porque Sakura estava abraçada ao braço de Gaara.  
Gaara cobriu Sakura com o mesmo lençol em que ele estava, e em um ato de carinho, a abraçou.  
Sakura dormia, porem Gaara que já tinha perdido o sonho olhava Sakura e ficava bobo com sua beleza.  
Gaara acariciava o rosto de Sakura, passava as mãos em seus cabelos...

E foi assim que ele passou o resto da noite, ate que pegou no sonho.

O dia nasceu e Sakura acordou, Gaara ainda dormia (N.A: Tbm depois de ficar horas observando a Sakura).  
Sakura olhou Gaara que já estava descoberto e com o peitoral à mostra, afinal ele havia dormido sem camisa (N.A: Gaara nau era mais tão magrinho nau ta gente...)  
Sakura deitou sua cabeça sobre o peitoral de Gaara e assim podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração.  
Gaara acordou, Sakura se levantou rapidamente, e abaixando a cabeça deu bom dia a Gaara, corada e sem jeito, percebera que seu Bom dia não foi respondido.  
Gaara se aproximou de Sakura e levantando o queixo dela com uma das mãos, falou suavemente a Sakura:"Bom dia"  
Sakura ficou muito nervosa, suas mãos tremiam, seus joelhos também.  
Ela não sabia o que dizer.  
Foi quanto ela em um ato e coragem, abraçou Gaara e de seus lábios saiu um...:

EU TE AMO .


	5. Sakura entre a vida e a Morte

**Sakura entre a vida e a Morte**

Gaara responde o EU TE AMO de Sakura com outro, eu te amo.  
O dia amanheceu e eles saíram da barraca.  
Ino vendo a cena pensou:"ai me Deus o que eles fizeram" Porem ela sabia que eles não tinham feito nada ela lia mentes... (N.A: nem sempre... só quando o seu dom queria).  
Eles levantaram a acampamento, porem eles novamente foram atacados...eram 5 ninjas!  
Gaara matou 2, o que sobrou um para cada um...  
só que um deles aproveitou que Sakura estava de costa batalhando contra o outro e lhe cravou uma Kunai nas costas.  
Gaara: Sakura nãooooooooooooooooo!  
Ino: Sakura!!!  
Gaara ficou tão furioso que acabou matando de uma vez os três.  
Gaara pegou Sakura nos braços, Sakura chorava de dor. Ino retirou a Kunai das costas de Sakura porem avisou:  
Ino: Gaara e melhor levar a Sakura logo para o Hospital! Deixa que eu completo a missão!  
Gaara: Ok!

Gaara levou Sakura ate o Hospital... Tsunade chegou desesperada... Ninguém entendia porque Tsunade tratava Sakura daquele jeito.  
Tsunade examinou Sakura e saiu do quarto...

Tsunade: Gaara...  
Gaara: Tsunade-sama *reverencia*  
Tsunade, chorando: Lamento lhe dizer Gaara mas, a Sakura esta entre a vida e a morte!

Gaara entrou no quarto da Sakura e colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

Gaara: Sakura meu amor! Não morre eu te amo...

**Explicação da autora para a forma como Gaara chamou Sakura....**

Lembrem-se que GAARA conseguiu dominar o Demónio da areia, Sakura ensinou a Gaara o verdadeiro significado de ser amado, o que por sinal ele nunca teve, ninguém nunca amou Gaara, e tanto que seu próprio pai tentou mata-lo....  
Esse primeiro momento em que GAARA fala "Sakura meu amor", mostra o quanto ele ama ela e como ele esta se tornando uma pessoa melhor com ela.  
E a primeira vez que GAARA chama alguém de amor, isso significa que verdadeiramente ele ama Sakura.

_Ta explicado!_


	6. O Sopro da areia

**O sopro da areia**

Porem de Sakura palavra nenhuma saia.

Tsunade estava entrando na sala,quando Sakura começou a ter mais uma parada cardieca. Gaara foi retiradoa força pelos colegas.

Naruto: Para Gaara isso nao vai adiantar....(*segurando o braço de Gaara)

Gaara:Por que?Porque ela e nao eu?(*chorando)

Sasuke:Levanta Gaara!(*Erguendo Gaara)

Gaara:Me larguem eu vou entrar...(*tentando se soltar dos garotos)

GAROTOS: Segura ele...segura ele!

Kiba:Gaara ela vai ficar bem....

Neste istante todos os amigos ali presentes presenciaram uma cena que nunca nem lhes passou pela cabeça de ver. Gaara caiu de joelhos no chao e começou a chorar desesperadamente, o que causava pena em todos os que viam Gaara naquele estado.

Todos comentavam...:"Gaara chorando"

Temari e Kankuru chegaram para apoiar seu irmao,e simplismente nao o reconheçeram naquele estado. Gaara ja estava sem voz,acabado, muito mal... Não era o Gaara serio que eles conheciam e um dia tiveram medo.

Depois de algumas Horas Tsunade saiu da sala de cirurgia e foi falar com Gaara e todos os presentes...

Gaara:Tsunade como esta a Sakura?

Tsunade: O estado dela e muito delicado. ela nao esta nada bem. Sakura so tem mais algumas horas de vida. Desculpa Gaara!

Gaara:*desesperado* Nao pode ser...Porque? Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa não! Eu a amo! Eu a Amo!

Gaara pedio para entrar na sala cirurgica, Tsunade permitiu. Gaara lembrou que tinha uma ultima coisa que ele poderia fazer por Sakura.

Colocar metade do seu Demonio da areia em Sakura. Porem isso era muito arriscado,nao para ela mas para ele.

Tsunade nao conseguiu convencer Gaara do contrario.

Entao foi feito o selo do Demonio da Areia sobre o local aonde Sakura foi ferida,e feito alguns jutsus para o selo ter efeito, Gaara era quem fazia o ultimo ato.

Gaara soprou sobre o selo um ar cheio de areia,e em seguida caiu incociente.

Logo após Gaara cair inconciente, Sakura acordou.

Sakura nao entendia o que estava acontecendo e desesperou ao ver Gaara no chão!

Sakura: O que aconteceu? Gaara levanta!

Tsunade: Calma Sakura! ele esta bem so que vai ficar demaiado por uma 10 horas pois o esforço que ele fez foi muito...

Tsunade explicou a Sakura tudo que Gaara fez por ela.

Sakura ficou super feliz, pois o Gaara tinha lhe dado novamente a vida.

Porem a Tsunade explicou algo que deixou Sakura um pouco assustada!

Tsunade: Sakura agora voçe tem um pedaço do demonio da areia dentro de voçe.

Sakura: Mas como isso?

Tsunade: Para Gaara salvar sua vida ele lhe fez um selou um pedaço do demonio da areia em vc, e ao soprar a areia em seu rosto liberou o demonio e logo apos selou denovo!


End file.
